Doomed Soul
Yesterday I downloaded a game created on Game Maker Studio, called 'Doomed Soul', it was a game about a boy who dies and is captured by Satan to look for living souls to feed him with, the idea of the game sounded creepy, and it was. I am Peter Jones, Game Tester for Rare LTD and I was on my way home from work, I arrived home at 6:00 PM, when I logged on to my computer, I decided to download Game Maker Studio, seeing as though I was crazy about gaming, I then heard a knock on my door, when I opened the door, it was a friend of mine, he wanted to stay around mine since he had a divorce, he was a hardcore gamer, which was probably the reason why they divorced, I decided to look around for games to play on the YoYo Games website when I found the game 'Doomed Soul', I was intrigued by this game from its Nintendo 64-like graphics, I decided to download the game, my friend seemed a bit nervous, because the game seemed dangerous to him. When I loaded the game up, the title screen displayed the title, 'Doomed Souls', in the Tahoma Font in background made of flames, there were three options, 'Play', 'Options' and 'Cheats'. I checked Cheats, which took me to a blank screen, when I had a look on Options, it looked pretty normal, except the graphics were horrible on the Options screen, as if it were rushed, there was only one thing to do on the Options screen and that was to change the graphics quality. I then left the options screen and decided to play the game itself. Intro: There isn't much to say about the intro, apart from the fact that it was 3D. It was also quite short, all Satan said was 'Find souls from the world of the living or be sentenced to the torture that is unimaginable.', the boy said nothing and was transported to the world of the living. Level 1: Hartlepool, England The objective of this level was to kill 5 particular people that Satan asked the boy to kill, the way that the boy killed his victims was to slice them apart with his Katana, rip their hearts out. They were each located in different places, the first and second were located in Middleton Grange, the third was located in Vue Cinemas and the fourth and final ones were located in Talk of the Town Arcade, after that, we had to return to Hell and give the hearts to Satan, were he would extract the souls and devour them and the heart, a screeching sound played as the souls were being eaten by Satan, my friend made out the word 'Don't', thats right, 'Don't'. Me and my friend were quite unsettled with the concept of this game, but decided to keep playing on. Level 2: Nagasaki, Japan The objective of this level was to run away from a group called the 'Juvenile Vigilantes', whilst chasing down a person affected by the nuclear bombings at the end of World War II, I got caught by the Juvenile Vigilantes and a ringing sound played, I heard the word 'Do', I then inferred that the game was giving me a message, the game taken me to Hell, were Satan beaten the boy heavily before destroying his chest, his ribs, heart and lungs inside, flew out behind the boy, as a realistic sounding squelching sound was heard. Me and my friend were starting to become scared but we pressed on. Level 3: Pripyat, Ukraine The objective of this level was to find the katana to rip the boys own heart out within the ruins of Pripyat; the abandoned city where the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant was located. Unlike the other levels, which were well designed, this one was quite buggy - most areas you couldn't access because it was that glitchy, all of the screen had cut to black, but the boy was still there, so we ran around for a bit, then a white silhouette of what appeared to be the boy appeared in front of the boy, the boy had then disappeared, the white boy had said 'This', then the computer screen burst into static while loud screaming was played, me and my friend got really frightened and turned the game off. That put me and my friend off 3D games for a few weeks. Epilogue: When I looked into the games files on Game Maker Studio a few days after the incident, it turns out that the files that caused the 'screamers' to go into action were, in fact glitches, which meant that the game wasn't meant to be that bad after all, I told my friend this but he seemed confused about the entire thing, I decided to brush the entire thing off and remove all traces of the game off my computer, including Game Maker Studio, I will just use Game Maker 8 instead. By Jb200930 Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Original Story